Miss Princesse Disney 2014
by Disneyeveryyears
Summary: ou Comment les Princesses Disney pourront devenir LA Miss ! La princesse la plus respectée de tous les autres! Attention! Coups bas, méchanceté et nian niantise à gogo! Je vous laisse regarder...
1. Chapter 1

Salut cher compatriote! Aujourd'hui nous sommes là pour lire une fanfiction complètement débile avec un humour assez... bizarre? Ouai bizarre! Pour tous ceux qui n'aimerait pas avoir leur souvenirs de Disney gachés, feraient bien de partir de suite. Pour ceux qui veulent rigoler bin faites ce que vous voulez.

De la part de la Disneyrienne et de ses sujets qui vous souhaitent une agréable lecture à ses petits poulpes d'amour.

* * *

Le commencement du commencement du commencement

« Dans ma vie j' ai rencontré un beau prince qui est venu me sauver de ma belle mère et de mes demie sœurs immondes et atroces ! dit d'une voix grotesque et même pitoyable Cendrillon.

A cette heure ci le show avait commencé depuis longtemps avérait dire. Le show qui avait fait attendre des centaines de milliers de personnes de toutes les contrées et de toutes les régions, de tous les royaumes depuis 3 ans. Et depuis le début de cet émission les audiences avait monté en flèche, les riches étaient en famille autour du poste de télé bien calés dans leurs fauteuils moelleux, d'autres (les paysans) étaient eux assis autour d'une barrique ou trônait un feu au centre avec la radio allumée et le son à fond pour que la dizaine qui s'étaient attroupés puissent l'entendre.

« Et ensuite je me suis mariée et je vais avoir plein d'enfants avec lui !

-Merci pour ces confidences très intelligentes ! Maintenant 20 minutes de pub et nous reviendrons pour la suite ! N'oubliez pas que vous pourrez voter pour la princesse que vous préférer et peut être que votre vote changera la vie de l'une de ces jeunes filles(en espérant qu'elle sera meilleure que celle qui vient de passer…) en sms au 20ansdeDisneydepuistroisans ou appelez le 1901 Disney! Mais jouons avant cet interminable temps de pub. Vous pouvez tenter de gagner le livre du nouvelle auteur qui a écrit plusieurs best seller dont celui que vous pourrez gagner je nomme Maléfique la plus monstrueuse de toutes les plumes et le livre que nous offrons eeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttt: « Comment pourrir la vie d'une princesse en 10 conseils !» ou sinon gagnez un voyage de 2 jours a Disneyland tout compris avec également tout achat fais dans les boutiques, avec entrevue et séquence photo avec toutes les princesses ! Mais avant de rêver, il vous faut répondre à une question : Qu'elle est le nom de la méchante qui fait le plus peur ?! » Répondit d'un traite de façon enjoué le présentateur et génie d'Aladin.

Voilà ce qui se disait dans des familles riches et modestes se trouvant dans leur demeure :

« Et tu choisirais quel lot entre ces deux là si tu gagnerais?

-Ba quelle question ! Tout le monde choisirait le même ! Attend entre un voyage de deux jours a Disneyland tout compris avec également les achats fais dans les boutiques et où on peut parler aux princesse et où on peut prendre des photos avec elles et où tu es en plus coiffé, maquillé et relooké de la tête au pied et entre un bouquin « Comment pourrir la vie d'une princesse en 10 conseils » y a pas photo !Je choisis direct le livre ! Nan mais attend tu m'as pris pour une plouc ?

\- Ah Bâ oui, bien sur c'est évident ! Si quelqu'un prenait le voyage, tu t'imagines ?! » *rire insolite.*

_Ecouter la musique des miss France au moment indiqué par le symbole :-_

« Merci de nous rejoindre pour Miss Princesses 2014 ! Vous allez pouvoir rencontrer et découvrir ces princesses et une seule soirée! Vous les suivrez tout au long de cette soirée dans leur quotidien grâce a des interviews inédites d'elle-même mais aussi des personnages de leur histoire tel que les méchants ou leur famille, vous apprendrez a mieux les connaitre grâce aux vidéos exclusives de leur cohabitations pendant 4 semaines dans une île paradisiaque au beau milieu de nul part MAIS une seule atteindra le but ultime, une seule réussira à devenir LA princesse Disney, celle préférée de toutes ! Celle qui aura le respect de toutes les autres princesse et de tous les personnages Disney et tout cela repose entre les mains des stéléspecta.. eu des juges prestigieux qui sont : Woody le célèbre cow-boy de Toy Storie !

L'assemblée acclama très fort ce cow boy bien aimée par tous !

-Se trouve auprès de lui Lady Trémaine connu sous le nom de Belle mère de Cendrillon horrible cruel méchante et espèce de…. Passons si vous voulez bien ! Je demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour cette…. Enfin ce….Eeeeeeeeeeellleeeeeee !

Une mouche vole.

-Et bien qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

Alors le public fit une salve d'applaudissement pour faire plaisir à leur présentateur préféré. La Belle mère de Cendrillon horrible, cruel, méchante et ésp… ne sourit même pas et resta froide aussi froide que la glace.

-Mais ce trouve aussi Robin des Bois des bois de Sherwood le plus courageux des courageux et le plus noble de tous, qui redonne aux pauvres ce qu'il vole aux riches ! D'ailleurs il faudrait peut être que je range ma lampe moi…

Une seule partie du public se leva, c'était les seuls amis qu'avait Robin, ils se levèrent et s'époumonaient son nom « Robin des Bois !Robin des Bois » tandis que l'autre partie l'injuriait tant qu'ils pouvaient » Bouffon !Tu m'as volée » ou encore pire « Sale poltron ! », « Vipère », « Fourbe », « Voleur » !

-UMH UMH ! A ses cotés nous comptons aussi à ce chère et très, très, très vieux Hadès d'Hercules !J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop la flamme aujourd'hui ?

Après cette blague plus qu'idiote de la part du génie, le public était hilare et ne pouvait s'arrêter aux dépens du Maitre de la Mort. Celui-ci se mit à sourire diaboliquement comme à son habitude et dit de la voix la plus banale possible :

-OOOhhh mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! En plus, vous venez d'égayez ma journée ! Je sais déjà qui à la fin de ma soirée je vais pouvoir emmener au pays des Morts !

Le génie avala avec beaucoup de mal sa salive et répondit tout bas à lui-même :

« Je sais déjà qui, qui va se barrer en courant quand cette foutue émission sera terminer. M'enfin bon..

A ses côtés nous trouvons Jafar, Jafar ? Nan mais attend, et le réalisateur de ct'émission t'aurai pas pu prendre un autre juge là ? T'es pas bien dans ta tête ? T'aurais pu prendre l'espèce de méchante grosse qui sert dans le film de la petite sirène ! Je ne sais pas moi mais pas Jafar !

-Et je suis là au faite, je suis l'une des invités !s'écria Ursula.

-Oui bien sûr et moi je suis Walter Disney? Bon passons ce juge médiocre et moche, en plus celui le plus bête et le plus nul. »Le génie lui fit alors des yeux de tueur. Puis il reprit :

« Et le juge le plus prestigieux de ce gala, celui qui est le doyen de Disney, qui a permit à son développement, qui a permis de nous créer, de Vous créer, dont il est le roi, celui que les enfants aiment, celui qui est le plus connu : faite un tonnerre d'applaudissements poooooouuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrr MICKEY ! Quelques mots ?

-Bonjour les enfants !Aujourd'hui nous allons découvrir les lettres …

-Eu je crois qu'il doit faire une dépression depuis qu'il a accepté de jouer dans les dessins animés pour petits sur une des chaines le matin : La Maison de Mickey je crois (j'adore cet émission !). M'enfin bon, remercions le comme même pour sa présence! Mais je vous propose 20 minutes de pub!

* * *

Alors voici ce que mon cerveau à écrit un soir où je m'embetais atrocement dans mon lit! L'idée est passé, d'un coup! TCHAC là j'ai eu l'idée du siècle. Donc je posterai la suite dans deux semaines.( et ouai j'ai pas beaucoup voir pas du tout de chapitres prêt pour la suite et les semaines à venir vont être chaud pour moi donc vais pas pouvoir écrire désolé) Petit review pour commencer?


	2. la présentation de l'élite

LISEZ CE MESSAGE POUR COMPRENDRE LE TEXTE! Slt DESOLEEEEE pour l'immense retard! Merci pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé vos reviews elle m'ont faites super plaisir! Je vous remercie! Et justement si vous puviez me laisser des reviews ça me ferait réellement plaisir et me donnerait envie de continuer! Dîtes moi ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, ce que vous vous voudriez voir... Bon courage avec cette PARODIE de Disney! On se retrouve à la fin mes chous?^^ (si vous avez réussis à survivre!)

\- à ce signe, mettre le générique des Miss Frances

Regles pour comprendre les rôles:

( ) : Auteure

( (...)): Germaine ou conscience

((...) ) : poupées vaudous

* * *

« Après avoir fait le tour des juges et que la pub soit passée , s'écria le génie attifé d'une magnifique chemise blanche avec par dessus de celle-ci une veste noire et autour de son cou un joli nœud-papillon noir qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux( et oui ! étant auteure je sais la couleur des yeux des personnages (même si des fois leurs yeux sont bizarres et indéfinissables!)^ ^ ) , je pense que nous pouvons présenter maintenant les princesses en lice.

Je demande d'applaudir :

\- Belle la studieuse princesse !

Elle était vêtue de sa magnifique robe jaune célèbre avec ses pantoufles de la même couleur, les cheveux attachés en un chignon plat avec de jolies barrettes dans les cheveux, arrivant de l'escalier de glace se trouvant sur la droite.

Elle réfléchissait encore au livre qu'elle avait lu et qui l'avait marqué sur l'île paradisiaque où les princesses y avaient séjournées pendant plus d'un mois. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! « Comment pourrir la vie d'une princesse en 10 conseils. » Il faut dire que, elle avait essayée plusieurs petits trucs écrient dans ce livre et qui avaient vraiment marchés. Elle y repensait et ce demandait si il n'y avait pas un livre qui s'intitulait « Comment gagnee l'émission la plus pourrie depuis 25 ans » ?

Ariel la princesse sirène!

Elle était parée de sa robe rose qui lui allait si bien avec les deux mèches de cheveux attachées, pied nus comme à son habitude. Elle marchait d'un pas timide mais joyeux venant de l'escalier de gauche.

Elle repensait encore aux couacs qu'elle avait retrouvés dans un tiroir de l'une des couturières. Il avait deux lames et il se terminait par deux trous ronds et elle ne savait pas comment s'en servir alors elle se focalisa sur la soirée qui l'attendait. Et se dit qu'elle demandera au public ou même au juge ou pire si il le fallait au génie.

**Auteure :** ((ohh ouaawww elle est trop bizarre cette princesse ! Je la sens pas du tout ! Attend… elle ne sais pas ce qu'est le truc avec les deux lames et les deux trous au bout ! ) nan et pourquoi ? Toi tu le sais ? Moi je l'aime bien ! En tout cas elle est sûrement plus intelligente que toi ! (…) vas y ne me parle pas ! (mais au fait… Elle est où sa queue de poisson ?) Vous ? A non ! Pfff.. vous me faîtes clairement ch *$ù ! et pourquoi vous voulez savoir où est sa nageoire ? (nous aussi on t'aime ! Ba ! Une sirène c'est une femme mi poisson alors on se disait…) Vous vous dîtes ? (Que on aurait pu la manger) I'm outrée ! Sales cannibales ! )

Cendrillon la princesse au bobidi bobibi bodibibou !

Habillée de sa robe de bal bleue, les cheveux attachés en un chignon élégant sertit d'une jolie pierre. Elle avait autour de son cou un saphir, si bleu et si pur. Magnifique. Elle avait enfilé ses belles chaussures à talons en cristaux et descendait avec fierté les escaliers de droite.

**Pensées intérieures **:« Je vais gagner, je vais gagner » ce disait-elle intérieurement.

Mais elle ne savait pas qu'une autre fille se disait en elle-même tu va mourir, tu vas mourir ! Cette fille avait une profonde et amère colère contre Cendrillon.

**Auteure **: (Tout ce que je peux dire moi l'auteure celle qui a écrit cette fan fiction que cette fille avait une robe verte qu'elle venait de Louisiane et que c'était une fille dont son nom commençait par un T et se terminait par IANA. Qui est-ce ? C'est dur hein ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? OH c'est triste mais comme je suis méchante je n'aide personne !Bon retournons à ces princesse car y a du pain sur la planche encore !)

Blanche-Neige, si blanche de peau et si belle chanteuse !

Elle était parée de sa robe habituelle rouge, bleue et jaune et avait en plus le rouge aux lèvres et aux joues et descendait à la suite de Cendrillon dans l'escalier de glace.

Elle se chantait intérieurement comme tout le temps une musique. Cette musique c'était celle de « hé oh, hé oh, on rentre du boulot » mais c'était celle qu'elle détestait le plus et elle détestait aussi ces nains qui l'avaient chanté était allée voir un psy qui lui avait dit prescrit que quand on avait une musique dans la tête, il fallait la chanter, mais ça ne marchait jamais !(en même temps est ce que vous vous êtes déjà imaginé une princesse chez un psy ? huuuuummm pas mal, ce serait une bonne fan fic ! Merci pour l'idée, mon pote ! PAS TOUCHE A MA FANFIC)

\- Aurore la princesse ayant la malédiction la plus pourrie de toutes !

Attifée de sa jolie robe rose, ornée de dentelle sur les épaules et scintillante de la tête au pied, chaussée de ses escarpins de la même couleur, elle descendit les marches du perron à la suite de son amie Ariel.

**Pensées intérieures **: « Un jour mon prince viendra, un jour mon prince viendra et lorsqu'il arrivera !Je me jetterais dans ses bras ! Et j'aurai GAGNEEEEEE !HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !Je vais toutes vous tuer les filles ! Je vais vous exterminer jusqu'à la dernière !AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

**Auteure **: (Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est classe d'avoir une Aurore avec une tête d'ange mais un esprit de démon ? Bon ok j'arrête les annotations d'auteure (nianianianianiania…) Germaine tu te tais ! Tu te prends pour les poupées vaudous ? (Ne me considère pas comme elles ! SINON JE TE FAIS MANGER TON ORDI ! )… (We are outrées!) )

Kida la prin… enfin la…eu….là voila!

Elle descendait les marches vêtue d'une jupe assez courte ressemblant énormément à un pagne tel ceux des Égyptiens **Auteure **:(anciens biensûr ! (Ba qu'est que t'en sais ? ) Oh Germaine là ! Tu m'agaces ! (Oh Oh… rien qu'un pagne!) Nan mais vous êtes perverses aussi les poupées ? J'ai peur d'être dans ma tête!) ayant une bande de tissu laissée exprès apparaissant au haut de la jupe et descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le haut n'était qu'un simple petit top court, bleu, comme la jupe. Elle avait les pieds nus et elle était dotée de sa lance et de son collier d'un bleu illuminé, ses attributs, qui lui procuraient ses pouvoirs . Pour bijoux autre que son collier, elle portait un bracelet pour bras comme ceux utilisé dans l'antiquité.

« Eso espero que mi vida será mejor, αν έγινα η καλύτερη πριγκίπισσα ,DEOMNIBVSALIISVTREGINAEHONESTE. »

**Auteures (en colère) :**(alors pour tous ceux qui ne savent pas ce que j'ai écrit et bien j'ai voulu dire que « Ma vie serait plus belle, si je pouvais devenir la meilleure princesse et que les autres princesses me respecteraient. C'est de l'espagnol ensuite du grec et ensuite du latin. J'ai fait les traductions sur google donc à mon avis c'est pas bon sauf pour l'espagnol ma sœur s'yconnait et en latin je m'y connais bien aussi donc ce n'est pas ce que VOUS avez l'habitude de voir pour du latin mais c'est vraiment comme cela, tout écrit en majuscule sans espace ni ponctuation et on remplace des lettres pas d'autres c'est-à-dire que les u sont des v et que les v restent des v (confusions, confusions) et que les j deviennent des i et que les i restent des i (quand on fait de la trad' faut savoir faire la différence !) bon Germaine et les poupées, j'vous ai causé ? Non ? Bon alors vos gu*ùµ$£!)

Meg la sentimentale au fort caractère!

Attifée de sa robe à voiles rouges habituelle, comme celle des romains et des grecques de la Grèce Antique, et de ses sandales en cuir, elle avait une certaine grâce. Ses cheveux attachées et ondulants comme à son habitude encadraient ses trait si fins et soulignaient le noir autour des ses pupilles ce qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.

« Et pourquoi vous m'appelez la sentimentale ? S'époumona la jeune femme au génie et ainsi à tous les spectateurs. Je suis la fille sûrement la plus roc et la plus forte que vous en tout cas ! Moi je suis une sorte de garçon manqué alors si tu redis ça encore une fois je t'arrache la tête et je te la fais bouffer ok ?

-… » le génie fut coupé net par tant d'inconvenance d'une princesse (enfin soi-disant princesse ! oui c'est bon ! J'AI COMPRIS ! Moi auteure je me tais ! Pfffff… me faire clasher par mes lecteurs, ma conscience et mes poupées vaudous ! Je te revaudrais cela Germaine ( Germaine c'est moi et moi c'est.. Germaine ! Consciente après vente des auteur(e)s!) Bon c'est bon tu as terminé ta pub ? On pourrait alors arrêter de se disputer devant mes lecteurs et continuer d'écrire ! )

**Pensées intérieures****: **«Tout le monde le sait maintenant depuis que c'est foutue muse à la noix on prit une fille l'ont coiffée, maquillée et habillée comme moi et l'ont fait chanter à ma place. Tout le monde les adore alors qu'elles ne sont que de grosses c*ù*^+ qui font des coups bas à tout le monde. Ce ne sont pas les petites femmes qui chantent tout le temps comme ce que mes réalisateurs ont voulu montrer dans le dessin animé mais personne ne veut me croire. Et puis je ne suis certainement pas amoureuse d'Hercules. Il a peut être la force de 10 hommes mais il frise énormément et quand il pleut ou qu'il fait humide il devient un mouton. Certainement pas pour moi!»

Anastasia la princesses oubliée!

Elle était drapée de sa longue robe bleue marine scintillante ayant un voile partant de ses épaules, bleu, transparent et scintillant. Ses gants de soie partant du coude étaient d'un blanc éclatant et ses chaussures à talons hauts époustouflantes.

**Pensées intérieures** : « J'ai fait tellement de choses avant. J'ai redécouvert et appris mon passé, j'ai du redevenir princesse, j'ai tué celui qui avait causé la perte de ma famille, j'ai eu des tourments amoureux et maintenant que j'arrive ici je peux penser que cela va être terminé et bah non !On me demande de faire cette foutue émission mais... qui dans le fond est intéressante car si nous gagnons nous aurons le respect des autres et ça c'est tout juste magnifique ! Car toutes les autres, celles qui sont joyeuse parce qu'elles sont connues sont des purs c*ù*^+. Elles se croient tout permis parce que les gens les adorent et que tout le monde les connaît plus ? *toutes ces paroles avec l'accent russe *

En imitant les autres princesses : « Et oui, et moi je suis la pouffiasse, je suis meilleure que les autres car les petites filles me connaissent toutes ! je suis une princesse culte et toi t'es nulle parce que tu n'es pas connue !Et bla bla bla! » se disait elle en prenant une voix haute perchée tel celle de Lilliane dans scène de ménage pour imiter les autres princesses. »

**Auteure:** ((Oh mais au faite, cher auteure...)QUOI ? Qu'est ce que t'as ENCORE ? (bin… en fait… J'ai une question… Comment peux tu savoir ce que les princesses disent ? Parce que tu sais… t'es pas vraiment auteure là... Non?)j'suis quoi alors si je suis pas auteure? (Bin pas grand chose en fait, juste une fille qui rajoute des trucs par rapport à une émission!) euh…

'(\'_'/)' Ba… Enfin...euh.. C'est comme ça ! Point final ! Tu m'embêtes là avec tes questions !)  
(O_O)

Elsa la Reine des Neiges!

Elle avait sa longue robe bleue, étincelante tel des petits flocons de neiges éparpillées de ci de là de celle ci. Une traîne de mousseline ayant des flocons argentés tissés comme sur ses manches et le haut de sa robe qui partait des ses épaules et traînait loin derrière elle. Sa natte tressautait et ses escarpins fabriqués de glace claquaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle était heureuse d'être là car elle était persuadée qu'elle serait la meilleure même si elle n'en avait pas tellement besoin étant donné qu'elle était le dernier dessin animé crée par Disney et de plus maintenant les Disney anonymous étaient tombés amoureux d'elle.

**Auteures : **(groupes de fans appelées ainsi ! j'en fait partie mais CHUT ! Anonymous Disney je suis, anonymous Disney je resterais(Tu sais tu me fais pitié ma chérie!) Oh toi Germaine ! Si tu étais potentiellement physique et non un espèce d'atomes dans ma tête et bin… voilà quoi !..(aahh ! J'ai peur. Je suis en train de m'échapper là. Bouhh…¬_¬" Nan mais ma chérie… il va falloir changer là ! ) Tu sais quoi.. t'es méchante !* pars en courant et en pleurant *)

Anna la fofolle !

Accoutrée de sa robe de bal en satin couleur vert foncé, virant au vert canard avec ses manches de même couleur, Anna tourbillonnait dans sa robe tout en descendant les marches **Auteure :** (je vous le déconseille de le faire fortement ! Ceci était un message du ministère des escaliers pour tenter de protéger les droits de ceux-ci) et rigolait pour un rien. Chaussée de ses bottes fort heureusement cachées par les plis de sa robe, elle était sûre de ne pas tomber lors de la descente des marches **Auteures** :(quoi que ! Ceci était un message du Ministère des escaliers qui protègent les droits de ceux-ci piétinés chaque jour...) et pouvait par la suite ne pas se faire mal. Elle avait sûrement là la plus belle coiffure parmi toutes les princesses,** A****uteure **:( mais ne pouvait triompher la chevelure flamboyante et resplendissante de Mérida). Ses cheveux attachés en un fin chignon dont une natte venait l'entourer pour cacher sa mèche blanche luisaient à la lumière des spots. Elle était contente pour sa sœur mais surtout elle DEVAIT enfin la détrôner. Elle voulait être plus belle que sa congénère qui comme même était une beauté de glace. La concurrence commençait entre ces deux sœurs…

Tiana la grenouille et la grenouille !

Attifée de sa longue robe ayant des tissus se superposant ,de couleurs jaunes et verts, tel un nénuphar, comme celui qu'elle portait et qui était tissée sur sa hanche, descendait les marches de l'escalier droit avec difficulté car elle portait des escarpins verts. Tiana ayant l'habitude de se traîner avec de bonnes vieilles bottes en cuir puisqu'elle n'était pas riche, tombait souvent. D'ailleurs tout cet accoutrement que les couturières avaient désiré qu'elle porte, lui changeait tellement ! Comme ce serre-tête ou cette couronne allez savoir ! Et ces gants qui ne servaient à rien **Auteure**:(parce que en plus on n'était pas en hiver et qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter car elle habitait en Louisiane où le mot hiver n'était point connu(*prenant un accent malgache* oh ma pauvre ! Je vais te faire une couronne de fruits comme les Minions ! Ça sera ton cadeau de consolation...Parce que vu comment t'es pas belle!) Oh Germaine ! Elle est très bien ! De toute façon elle est plus belle que toi!(Alors sans devoir vous vexer cher compatriotes : premièrement elle est américaine et non malgache, deuxièmement : Que viennent foutre dans cette histoire les Minions ?; troisièmement : une conscience est une conscience donc piètre Auteure son corps c'est le tien donc en gros tu viens de te critiquer toi même ! )(Si c'est pas ballot ça! Donc en gros sa critique ne m'a pas touché ? Et puis j'ai parlé des Minions car ils sont trop miggggggnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooonnnnnnnnsss)(Ouai ! C'est trop vrai ! On a trop envie de les prendre dans les bras et de les embraser nianianianiania *rire de psychopathe*!)OHH J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS! SORTEZ DE MA TETE ! Attendez ! Première fois que vous êtes d'accord entre vous ! Youpi ! (Nan mais vraiment tu t'es critiquée?) Pas de commentaire.) l'énervaient. Mais c'était en tout cas l'une des plus belles princesse avec un fort caractère ! Pour ça, elle tenait de son père qu'elle aimait tellement mais qui était mort…

M'enfin elle était prête à tout pour ce titre de miss !

Raiponce la jeune Insouciante et pleine de vie !

Pour ça Raiponce était VRAIMENT la jeune princesse insouciante et pleine de vie, d'ailleurs sa meilleure amie était aussi une des concurrentes : Anna. **A****uteure** : (Quand on dit que les gens qui se ressemblent s'assemblent c'est bien vrai !(euh… c'est faux. Moi j'ai jamais voulu être dans ta tête ! Mais comme tu me fais trop pitié ba...je reste. Tu devrais-te réjouir, non?)( Nan mais conscience nullissime nous aussi on a pas choisis d'être dans sa tête malheureusement quand le magicien qui nous a crée nous a malencontreusement éjecté dans sa tête lors de son opération quand elle s'était ouvert le crane en jouant à tourner avec un chiffon sur la tête dans la salle à manger et que du coup elle s'était ouvert avec le meuble de télé pfff… Sale gamine va!) ...*pars en courant et en pleurant*) Mais elle aimait bien Mérida aussi mais des fois elle en avait un peu marre. Faut dire que quand la rebelle se mettait à crier ou s'énervait c'était une catastrophe nucléaire et il fallait surtout ne pas la déranger ou lui parler. Enfin revenons au faits, elle avait sa belle robe rose/ violette lui arrivant un peu plus haut que sa cheville, elle avait un corsage avec un lacet rose comme sa robe. La dentelle se trouvant au bout de sa jupe donnait un petit air enfantin et il y avait quelques motifs sur celle-ci. Elle marchait pied nus et avait ses cheveux bruns coupés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

**Pensées intérieures : **Je me fiche de perdre ou de gagner ! Je serais heuresue si mes amies gagnaient ! Ce qu eje veux c'est ma liberté que l'on m'a enlevé durant toutes ces années…

« Fleur aux pétales d'or

Répand ta magie

Inverse les rôles

Rend moi ce qu'il ma pris

Je veux reprendre

Ma liberté enlevée

Vivre auprès de mes parents

Pour l'insouciante

Pour l'insouciante… »

**Auteure **:( la musique tombe pile elle a les bons pieds faut juste trouver le filon (ouai c'est ça ! Biensûr) Oh ta gueule Germaine !)

Jasmine la princesse des miles et une nuit !

Drapée de son habituel sarouel d'un bleu pâle tel celui du ciel et de même pour son top, elle descendit les marches en trépignant d'impatience de pouvoir décimer ses adversaires. Ses chaussures, cadeau de son père, claquaient sur le sol et sa tresse se balançait au rythme de ses pas.

**Pensées intérieures** :« Attention les moches ! J'arrive et je vais tous vous fusiller !C'est moi qui vais gagner et moi seulement et toc prenez en de la graine ! Comme ça, si mon destin s'accomplit je pourrais du coup montrer à cette espèce de Belle qu'elle est une des pire ù**ù$pibieygfey ! »

**Auteure** :(pour la raison de ne pas choquer les plus petits, la direction a choisis de ne pas mentionner les gros-mots employés par les princesse (ma direction mon cu*) (Et mais c'est nous la direction ! C'est nous Les poupées vaudous alors toi Germaine tu te tais et va apprendre à parler convenablement ! ) (oh!oh!oh!oh ! C'est vous qui me parlez là ! Pfff.. Vous vous êtes des psychopathes qui chantent en continue « il en faut peu pour être heureux » et « supercalifragilisticexpillalidocious ! alors vous pouvez parlez!) OH OH OH ! Vous vous calmez ? C'est moi qui dirige là ! Vous savez nous sommes en train d'écrirede LA SEULE EMISSION SYMPA DE L'ANNEE ET VOUS VENEZ TOUT GACHER ! Ils manquaient plus que vous pour envenimer les choses et compléter le tableau alors taisez vous et laissez moi continuer !)

Pocahontas l'indienne courageuse

Elle descendit les marches pied nus, vêtue de sa robe typiquement indienne ayant un collier bleu sertit d'un petit diamant. Elle était suivie de son incollable ami, le raton laveur et du petit colibri bleu. Ses longs cheveux descendaient le long de son dos.

**Pensées murmurées à ses amis :****«** Autant de monde pour cela ?! Comment est ce possible ? J'espère que ma famille est là. J'ai peur, je stresse. Heureusement que vous êtes tous les deux là avec moi. Mais je dois le faire pour ma tribu. Je dois lever la tête et être fier »

**Auteure :** (Vous en pensez quoi d'elle ? (Pfff...* la jauge de haut en bas* je l'aime pas ! Elle a même pas de nez) (C'est clair ! Elle est trop flippante) Ahh!Cool ! J'suis pas la seule à penser ça d'elle! Ah et au fait vous étiez d'accord Germaine et vous les poupées pour une fois! (Mais nan ! Mais absolument pas là ! Arrête de mentir ! Sale menteuse !)(C'est clair ! C'est qui qui t'as élevé comme ça là , à mentir à tout bout de champ ? C'est pas foufou les pralines ici!)mais c'est vous...(Tais-toi) ...*pars en courant et en pleurant*)

Mulan la jolie poupée guerrière de chine !

Habillée de sa robe typiquement chinoise, ayant son obi bleu avec un trait rouge sur toute la continuité de celui ci se trouvant pardessus sa robe aux longues manches couleurs vertes et portant ses chaussures en pailles et en bois appelé zori, elle resplendissait parmi les princesses.. Ses cheveux noirs laissés sur ses épaules tressautaient à chacun de ses pas. Elle avait ses mains rentrées dans ses manches.

**Pensées intérieures chantées** :

« Chers ancêtres ! Aidez-moi !

Je ne dois pas faire un seul faux pas

Si je décevais la famille Fa

Mon père perdras son honneur …»

**Auteure** : (Wouuaaaa ! La classe chinoise ! On dirait une geisha! (pfff… j'aime pas les chinois ! ) Ba pourquoi ? °(Des lézards, des lézards, des lézards ! Des lézards ? Mais nous on adore les lézards!) (ça ne te dis rien?) euh...non...)

Mérida la princesse Rebelle !

Elle était la dernière princesse à rentrer, le mur derrière projetant des flammes, se leva et nous trouvions alors une princesse en train de croquer sa pomme. Voyant tous les spectateurs, elle jeta sa pomme dans les coulisses et arriva en faisant un grand sourire ayant encore des morceaux de pommes dans sa bouche. Elle marchait de sa démarche bien à elle, sans chichis, ni rien, elle rentra et se plaça à coté de Raiponce qui était son amie qu'elle avait découvert après ces semaines passées sur cette île perdue. Elle avala alors sa dernière bouchée de pomme et fit un sourire on ne peut plus radieux au public.

**Auteure** : (je la kiffe ! (en plus je lui ressemble trop!) (Et voilà ! Elle se prend pour la star ! On est bien partit ! On t'le dit ! Et puis en plus tu dis que tu lui ressemble trop mais comme tu es la conscience tu es dans le corps de la piètre Auteure et du coup et quand tu as dit la phrase « je lui ressemble trop » et bien tu n'as pas précisé si cela était physique ou morale ! En gros tu viens de dire que la piètre Auteure ressemble elle aussi à Mérida) (Mais nan ! N'importe quoi ! Elle me ressemble moralement ! En plus j'ai dit moralement mais dans la tête!) (Oui mais tu dis dans ta tête mais tu n'es qu'une conscience en gros c'est aussi dans sa tête!) (Que nenni!)(T'essaye de me clasher Germaine ? Nan mais avec moi ça marche pas ! C'est juste que t'as le seum ! Dis-le!)(Nan je l'ai pas!)(Si)(Nan)(Si)(NAN)(SI) Oh oh oh oh oh oh ! On se calme ici ! OK?(Nan!) (SI!) ...)

« Voici toutes les princesses ! Je vous propose de commencer par les interviews de chaque princesse sur leur destin, leurs passions, leur vie !repris le Génie qui s'était fait pousser par les premières princesses dans le décor **Auteure** :( (et oui c'était le cas de l'dire ! Vous auriez dû voir la tête du Génie ! Il s'est croûté comme jamais ! HAHAHAHA ) Oh Germaine là ! La direction m'ont dit de ne pas le dire devant tout le monde durant les montages ! (Ahhh les poupées vaudous là ? Leur direction de me ù*$?) (Et c'est quoi là ce que tu viens de dire ? Ok tu c'est quoi ? Nous sommes outrées!) Mais Germaine je ne te parlais pas des poupées vaudous ! Je te parlais de la vraie direction ! Là ! Celle de Disney ?)

Le génie continua :

« «Pour commencer, je nomme Belle ! »

Les princesses s'étaient alignées et souriaient au public. Quand l'annonce fut faite de la princesse restante, les autres s'en allèrent soit d'un pas enjoué, gracieux et même non chaland pour certaine.

* * *

°A ce signe là lors du dialogue entre l'auteure et ses consciences, veut dire que cela fait référence à un sketch de D'Jal lors du Marrakech du Rire 2013 (lorsqu'il parlait des asiatiques)

Alors mes chous? Comment vous avez trouvé ?une ptite reviews pour m'expliquer?


End file.
